Everything I never Imagined
by livesinjournals
Summary: My first Frozen Fic so I hope you guys enjoy it. Anna knows she has to give him that new sleigh but what if he rides of leaving her. He's everything she never imagined and loves it.


**Hi, this is my first frozen fanfiction. Which I am really excited to post. The film completely captured my heart and has definitely taken the place of best Disney movie. Olaf is so adorable and don't even get me started on Kristoff and Anna. Loved it, so here is my take and I hope it does the film some justice! **

It's funny how quickly your life can change. I went from a girl who had never even left my house. To a girl who was willing to go on an adventure, to meet strangers and new people. If my mother new well, I don't think she would approve. I on the other hand loved it! The freedom I never felt. The feeling of love which had been missing for so long. Obviously I know now it wasn't Elsa's fault. She did it out of love. It was still hard to feel so lonely. Well I'm hoping that won't happen anymore. Especially with some help from Kristoff.

Kristoff is everything I had never imagined, is that wrong to say? No. Everything I imagined was a prince, who was identical to me. We would get married and have children and be a true prince and princess, well I found that. It turned out he was a killer and had no heart or love for me. He did something amazing though. He helped me realise that Kristoff is what I had always wanted. I was just too blinded to see. Kristoff is caring, cute and cautious. He has proven he would do anything for me and well it may be a bit early but… I think I love him. Not that I have much to compare it too, but I know it is. I love him.

I can't believe how long I stood there lost in my thoughts as I stare at his new sleigh. I owe it to him after I destroyed the old one and I probably should go find him, but I am nervous. I don't want it to be the only reason he stayed with me. What if he leaves as soon as he gets it? I'm being a baby and immature, if he leaves then he leaves. I have had heart break before I can do it again if need be. I don't know if I could with Kristoff. I think it truly would destroy me. A cold bump hits my leg and I can't help but stagger backwards.

"Olaf, you shocked me."

"Anna! I was looking for you… I had to tell you something, Kristoff wanted to see you."

"Really? Great! Where is he Olaf?"

"Umm…I was busy looking out at the sea. So I didn't see really."

"So you were by the sea? Brilliant I'll see you later Olaf." Giving Olaf a quick squeeze she skipped off.

-Kristoff smiled as he walked towards town. He hated to say it but that little snowman did make him smile. His excitement of everything was catchy. He was so distracted he didn't feel the light figure run into him. Until she started to talk.

"Kristoff, I am so sorry. I'm honestly such a nightmare. I'm really sorry! I have something to show you. I'm so excited come on."

Kristoff grinned goofily at her as she rambled, but then he felt a small hand tug on his. The usual blush climbed onto his face. He wasn't used to girls, he was new to this and wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel especially as she was a princess. Another tug reminded him he had to move, so he let her lead him to his surprise.

-He was stunned, he knew she would refuse not to buy him a new sledge but this was too much. He felt the excitement well up and he couldn't help but pull her into a spin. Her big eyes looked down at him. A glimmer of excitement and something more. He realised what he was doing and stopped suddenly. Adrenaline filled him; he just had to kiss her.

He tried to speak and admit his feelings. Like his family had always said, but it sounded so messed up as he spoke. Whatever he did it worked as a peck touched his cheek and he turned so quickly leaning in. He had to do it.

As he leaned back Anna let out a sigh. She knew that she looked like a 4 year old girl with that dopey grin on her face. She was so happy she didn't care. Leaning onto her tiptoes she reached for the back of Kristoff's neck and pulled him lightly down to her level. His grin mimicking hers. She wanted control this time, so she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her closer. She moved her hand into his hair. Laughing she pulled back.

"We are in the middle of the town and we just umm kissed?"

"Yeah Anna I guess we kinda did." He ruffled his hair and blushed.

"Kristoff."

"Yeah Anna?"

"Promise me you won't just take off on your sleigh and leave me?"

"Are you kidding Anna, I have nearly lost you already. You are never leaving my sight."

"Good I was hoping you would say that."

She leaned in and met his lips. She liked that promise.


End file.
